disney_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ronno
Ronno is a character created by the user Mickey Mouse. Application located here. Abilities Ronno is a sturdily built white-tailed stag deer. He's bigger than the other bucks in the Great Forest, like Bambi, and more muscular, but his body structure is more suited for fighting and strength than it is for running and leaping. His neck and shoulders are particularly powerful, able to flip other fully-grown deer and anything close to that weight range over himself without stumbling, using only his thorny-sharp, three-tined antlers. While not as big as the Great Prince of the Forest, Ronno is the second-most formidable deer in size and strength in the Forest. Like all deer, he is adept at springing long distances and running quickly, has excellent hearing and a sharp sense of smell, an almost supernatural instinct for nearby predators. However, as previously mentioned, he is not as agile as other deer. Personality As a kid, Ronno was your typical fatherless bad boy, desperate for attention and friends, but going the wrong way about getting both. He is arrogant, pompous, and boastful, with a temper that flares up unattractively when he is called out or stood up to. More to the point, he can be a bully who puts other weaker creatures down to make himself look good. He tries to act tough and spin lies about how brave he is to disguise the fact that he can be a coward. He knows how to push buttons, hit nerves and aggravate, though sometimes he does so unintentionally with his wild tall tales about his own victories. Though he genuinely believes he is the best at everything and lovable (though, of course, it is the opposite), all of his posturing and posing stems from insecurity that he never outgrew as a young fawn, and he only wants to be loved, and doesn't understand why he isn't. To him, the possibility of being rejected and ignored because he is prideful, boastful, or self centered is ridiculous. Deep down, he really is witty and clever, but he's blinded by bitterness and an overstuffed ego, alternating between thinking he's all that 'n a bag of chips, and playing the victim. Now, a fully-grown buck, Ronno has turned sour, meaner, and even more unhappy. Opinions of Other Characters Bambi: Ronno detests the very idea of Bambi. When they were fawns, he might have wanted to be The Young Prince's friend (or at least wanted Bambi to be impressed with him), but jealousy and his own insecurity has taken care of that. Ronno blames Bambi for all of his own failures in life. He thinks that the only reason any of the animals back home like Bambi is because of his status as the Prince, and is insanely jealous of everything the other stag has. He's skewed all of his memories of the tawny deer to the point where he's consumed by hatred of Bambi. Faline: Ronno has always had feelings for Faline, though he would never admit it aloud. He's only ever desperately tried to impress the pretty wife of Bambi, and when she finally officially chose Bambi over him, he tried to force her away from the Young Prince, only to be defeated by Bambi in her defense. This event has caused Ronno to be bitter and embarrassed every time he thinks of Faline. He tries NOT to think of her—it might get in the way of his desire for revenge on Bambi—only consoling himself by adding her to the list of things he will gain once he accomplishes that. Geno and Gurri: Bambi's two fawns are also objects of Ronno's hatred. He would be happy if they died, though he hasn't decided if he wants to be the one to kill them or not. Still, in his mind, the Little Prince and Princess are just living products of all of Ronno's failures and Bambi's successes. Thumper, Flower, Friend Owl, etc.: Ronno has ever thought much of Bambi's childhood friends. He thinks that deer are superior to other critters, so naturally he cares more about what his own kind thinks of him than what bunnies, skunks, and owls do. Still, Ronno would prefer it if everyone loved and respected him like they do Bambi, so the other animals are included in that wish. History As a fawn, Ronno had no father to teach him how to behave, and his mother, a gentle soul, never was much for punishment. Thus, as Ronno grew, he continued to think he was the coolest creature in the Forest, though never had any friends. He looked up to the Great Prince of the Forest, having never had a dad of his own to admire, so when he met Bambi, the Little Prince and the Great Prince's rightful heir and son, he was naturally jealous. He had affections for Faline, Bambi's pretty friend, but expressed them in all the wrong ways, trying to impress her with bragging about his "adventures" (which never actually happened) and bullying poor Bambi. Faline, obviously having a crush on Bambi, rejected Ronno during their childhood. When he grew older, in his teens, Ronno found similarly aged Bambi and Faline once again, now "twitterpated" or in love, and in his bitterness and anger, tried to chase the surprised Bambi away and force Faline to be with him. Bambi finally stood up to his rival, and after a heated battle, defeated and disgraced the proud Ronno. With Bambi and Faline happy with not one, but two lovely children and the Little Prince now the Young Prince, Ronno knew he would be more unwelcome than ever, and, with nothing left for him in the forest and knowing he couldn't be with Faline until Bambi was taken care of, left at the beckoning of a strange raven to join some sort of battle for Orbs. The raven told him that predators and even Man himself would be in this struggle, but that if Ronno fought for the 'Forces of Evil' he would not only be on the same side as the carnivores, but get a chance to gain everything he ever wanted—everything he thinks Bambi took from him. Is Afraid Of: Ronno has always been, deep down, a coward, as bullies tend to be, but he has managed to conquer some of that since his fawnhood by using his anger, rejection, bitterness, and hatred fuel him instead of his fear. Still, in moments of distraction from those feelings, he is afraid of almost all carnivores, particularly Man, Man's dogs, and of course, Man's guns. Deep down, he is emotionally afraid of being alone forever, being disgraced and unloved forever, but he doesn't even know or acknowledge this about himself, so he wouldn't ever tell anyone else or even, really, show it. Threads Participated In Other Gallery Ronno.jpg Ronno 1.jpg Category:Characters